Nightmare
by Demonbane775
Summary: Fluttershy's dark side has been kept locked away deep inside her for so long- but now it's broken loose... And who knnows what havok it will wreak in it's quest for union?


**Fluttershy's Nightmare**

**Kay, I want to get two things straight now. First, I'm not a MLP fan, or a "Brony" I think male MLP fans are called, but I have a sister who obsesses with it. As such, I have learned to tolerate it. **

**One day, my sister was surfing on Youtube and I heard "Morster" by Skillet start playing. I came over, sat down, and watched a Fluttershy PMV set to said song. My evil, twisted mind started churning. This truly horrifying creation is what came out. **

**Second, this ain't for the faint of heart. I'm rating this Teen, but if you are easily scared, I would advise you stop here. The story doesn't seem that bad at first, but it kinda worms its way into your life. I can play Dead Space 2 with barely a shudder, but a couple of days after I wrote this, I started having these dreams... (Involuntary shudder) Not fun. But if you don't mind a little bit of terror during your beauty sleep, read on. (NOTE- HUMANIZED.)**

"No- no,no,no,no..." Fluttershy gasped. She backpedaled, but tripped on something in the pitch dark. She felt her skirt rip as she began crab-crawling back away from the thing that had been one of her friends an instant before.

The thing that had been Pinkie Pie- the Monster- HER Monster- stalked closer. Whimpering, Fluttershy continued to back away untill she felt her back hit the wall.

"_Come here, dear Flutterssshy..."_ It hissed. The moonlight gleamed off razor teeth and glowing green eyes shone wickedly in the dark. Fluttershy shook her head violently.

It's clawed fingers wrapped around her slim white throat. Fluttershy choked and struggled, wings flapping wildly, legs kicking wildly as the thing lifted her right off the floor. Tears dripped from her luminous blue eyes. Never in her life had she been so helpless. The creature that was slowly choking the life from her was, in essense, her- but it wasn't-

Her monster's head tilted to the side, eyes glinting maliciously.

_"What'sss wrong, dear Flutterssshy?"_ it asked amusedly. _"Have we taken your breathhh away?"_

Fluttershy coked and gasped as a clawed finger traced the shape of her breast.

"S-stop- Stop- that!" she choked. "Leave- Leave me- Alone!"

The Monster's grin, if possible, got wider. It's head tilted the other way.

_"Why would I do That, dear Flutterssshy?"_ it asked. _"Hhhow can I leave you? You can never be alone..."_

The Monster's long, forked tongue snaked out and licked her cheek, leaving a trail of green slobber.

_"We are __**you**__, dear Flutterssshy..." _it hissed. _"We are your hate, your envy, your lust... You will never get rid of ussss..."_

Fluttershy's tears spilled over her cheeks and dripped onto the hand of her tormentor.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The Monster screamed as the tears burned it's skin like acid,and it threw Fluttershy away like a rag doll. Coughing and gasping, Fluttershy tried to re-fill her lungs wih precious oxygen. There was no time for that, though, The Monster was recovering. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

She ran into someone. A someone with spiky rainbow-died hair.

"Rainbow Dash-" she choked. "Help me..."

Rainbow Dash met her eyes. Fluttershy screamed in horror as the luminous green eyes sparkled.

_"Dear Flutterssshy... you cannot escape us that easily..."_

Fluttershy screamed again and pushed the thing away. Rainbow Dash fell backwards and tumbled off the cliff.

Fluttershy didn't stop to see the Monster shakily unlimber Rainbow's wings and hover. She was already running, feet pounding on the dirt road. She could have flown, of course, but her wings had siezed up in her terror.

There were a pair of figures walking up the path. Fluttershy hoped beyond hope as they came into view-

It was Twilight and Rarity! Tears of thankfullness streamed from her eyes as she ran down the path. Nether had green eyes or sharp teeth, thank Celestia.

She nearly plowed Rarity over, burying her face in her friend's silicon-pumped chest and wrapping her in a tight hug. She didn't care about the heavy perfume, or the makeup, or any of it. She was just happy to see someone who didn't have green eyes.

"My dear Fluttershy, what on earth happened to you? You look terrible! And are these... Bruises?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy just sobbed and shook her head.

"Fluttershy, if you don't tell..." Twilight stopped abruptly mid-sentence. There was a hidious cracking, bubbling noise. Fluttershy didn't want to look, but it was almost as if a unearthly strong hand had grasped her head, opened her eyelids, and forced her to look. She gaped in horror as Twilight moaned in pain and grasped her face.

"Twili?" Rarity's voice cracked as she reached out to touch Twilight's sholder. "What on earth..."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Fluttershy screamed, nearly tackling her, pushing her away from Twilight. "I can't loose you too!"

The Monster in Twilight reached out for them. Fluttershy kicked out in terror- and Twilight staggered backwards off the edge of the path. She bounced on the rocky side once or twice before hitting the bottom in a heap, her legs twisted in an unnatural way.

"Oh, god... Twilight..." Fluttershy hugged Rarity close. "I I didn't mean..."

"What's going on here!?" Rarity screamed.

"It's my monster, Rarity- It got loose-" Fluttershy degraded into sobs.

Rarity stroked her hair. "Oh, honey..."

"And it's coming..."

**That's the end of part one. Part two gets even more twisted. Fav and review! If you want a particular background character rescued, make it heard!**


End file.
